pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Resurrection
(☆) |Level Required0 = 27 (☆) |released = 11.1.0 }} The Resurrection was a Support gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update, but then was removed in the 15.2.0 update, along with the Smart Bullet Bazooka, Judge, Nanobots Rifle, Bee Swarm Spell and the Swarmer. Appearance It has a shining blue handle, white angel wings on the top, and a golden ring holding the wings to the handle. There is also a ruby gemstone on the underside of the handle. Strategy When equipped, it granted the user the ability to re-spawn where they had died. It was used automatically upon death. Tips * If you have died, you can use this gadget to your advantage to kill the opponent that was supposed to get a kill by killing you. ** Note that you will get 35 points for getting a kill after resurrecting by this gadget. The point is called "Hellraiser". For more information, see Points System. * If you have died, then this gadget made you resurrect and give the opponent a disadvantage so kill them fast. * If you have been resurrected by this gadget, try collecting a Shield Pick-Up or two, because when resurrected by the gadget, only restores your to default and not your armor. * Since surviving in PvE modes, in most cases is not difficult, this gadget can be a very useful tool to survive even longer, especially in Arena. * This can be used as a helpful tool in order to continue on getting Flag Capture and Point Capture exclusive killstreaks. * This gadget cools once a minute and can be used up to 4 times in a standard match. Counters * If you're on low HP after killing them, run before they can get resurrected * When you killed the user, then resurrected, use your most efficient weapon and kill the user again. * The resurrected opponent only has their health fully restored, and not their armor. Thus, if you had a difficult time getting past their armor, this makes it easier to kill them a second time. **It also happens to their ammunition, where they keep the ammo count they had before they died, they can run into a shortage of ammunition, making them easier to kill. * The Resurrection has a cooldown of 60 seconds, they have to wait quite a bit to use it again. Try keeping track of when you killed them. For example: If an opponent resurrected 3 minutes and 26 seconds before the match ends, then you'll know the opponent will be able to resurrect again when there are 2 minutes and 26 seconds left in the match. * Try getting the opponent to waste their ability by using a Voodoo Snowman before killing them again after Resurrection, although this sacrifices your ability to get another free kill later in the game. * Get close to your target and use the Disabler gadget, it will prevent them from using their gadgets for a few seconds, including the Resurrection gadget. ** Use the Void Ray Rifle to kill Resurrection spammer. * You can easily tell when a player has used their Resurrection if: ** One: There are no points rewarded for killing them. ** Two: If in all of the competitive modes (except in Deadly Games and Co-op Survival), there is not a kill point added to your score. ** Three: You killed a player, then after 2 to 3 seconds, you see the same player having a yellow light flashes on their character. * After the opponent is killed but about to resurrect, keep distance to avoid death from a counter-attack. Keep in mind that the resurrected opponent will have invincibility for a few seconds, so be cautious. *Use the Dragon Whistle as your backup in order to kill the user who was recently revived by it. *After killing a player and they are about to resurrect, immediately use the Singular Grenade to suck them in, then quickly finish him/her. *In Resurrection vs Resurrection dogfight, disable his/her first and then finish him/her off with a high efficient weapon. **If you and the opponent both have gadget-disabling weapon/gadgets, it greatly relied on who's get disabled and get killed first. ***If both of you and the opponent successfully resurrected, finish him/her using a superior fire rate weapon. Changelog 11.1.0 * Initial release. 12.5.0 * The gadget cooldown was increased to 80 seconds 12.5.3 * The cooldown was reverted to 60 seconds. 15.2.0 * The gadget was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for its removal. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full refund of 190 Trivia * In the 15.2.0 update, it was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for its removal. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full refund of 190 . ** This makes it the first gadget to be removed from the game. *** The Smart Bullet Bazooka, Swarmer, Bee Swarm Spell, Nanobots Rifle and the Judge were removed as well due to the community urging for their removal. * This was added in the 11.1.0 update along with 22 other gadgets. * This is the same as respawning, except you only have your full health back, the ammunition is not reset to default, your killstreaks are reset and you automatically resurrect upon death and at the same spot where you have last died. ** However, if you have died by killing yourself from a map hazard, you will resurrect in an original spawn point. * The Pixel Gun Company has misspelled the attribute Resurrection, making it being called "Ressurection" with 2 's' es and 1 'r' instead of 1 's' and 2 'r's. ** However, the main heading is correct. * It is the only gadget that has a shine on it. * This, along with the Nuclear Grenade and the Disabler, is unlocked at level 27. * This gadget may be a reference to Mercy from Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch. The weapon is a slender rod with a rather angelic design to it, similar to Mercy's angelic appearance and staff. Both are also able to revive a player from the dead, with full health as well. *It resembles a Caduceus. Although the lack of the serpents. * This is the only gadget that is activated automatically without the player's influence, only activating once the player was killed. ** Even then, you can still slide your gadget panel over and select the Resurrection, although you're unable to manually activate it. * It was the most commonly used gadget in later gameplay (level 32 or above) prior to its removal. ** In the 15.2.0 update, it got removed. Category:Gadgets Category:Support Category:Resurrection Category:Lucky Chest Category:Removed Category:Featured Articles